bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Togabito
Togabito attire Thought I'd interject the thought here rather than have it reverted. The Togabito's garb, or at least those in Shuren's gang, in the world of the living (mechanics unknown) prevents them from getting sucked back down into hell. If it is taken off at any time when said Togabito is in the world of the living, (ie: mask broken completely, robe unbuckled) then Hell will notice the sinner and open its gates immediately to drag them back. If there are no references for this, don't put it in yet. I've seen a small scene with a Togabito with his face revealed getting dragged back through the gates of hell, and also Shrieker was in a hurry to rebuckle the robe when Rukia unbuckled the lower half. This stuff, as far as I can tell, seems to be fact, but the seems to'' be'' is what keeps me from putting it in. Aeron Solo wuz here (talk) 16:24, March 27, 2011 (UTC)' Regardless of how likely this seems to be the case of the black garb the Togabito wear, we're not putting the information in based on assumptions (which, in your case, you were right to not put it up in the article). This hasn't been the first case of "seems to be", and it will likely not be the last. Any "seems to be" content can only be considered speculation, until proven on an official source, and even then, said source would have to be available in English sub/translation first; otherwise, it would breach our Spoiler Policy. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 17:54, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Members What's with Ichigo's friends and sister Yuzu? Didn't they become one of them when they were chained to the Hell? The Goblin (talk) 09:40, September 6, 2011 (UTC) : Absurdity. This movie is filler. New form of Ichigo rescued them. 09:48, September 6, 2011 (UTC) : : Indeed, but not only the movie is a filler. This race/group of characters doesn't exist in the canon manga nor anime. That's why I don't see any problem with listing them, at least as temorary members . The Goblin (talk) 10:35, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Prelude - Arrancar? In the manga chapter imaginary number 01. the unforgivens, Szayelaporro Granz and Aaroniero Arruruerie are shown to be sent to Hell (at odds with the canon "cleansing" of Hollows, but that's another story). Should they be listed here? KawaTsuyo Message :As you said, it is not canon, even to the movie. Imaginary number 01 was just a fun little tie in.-- ::Not what I meant by that, but ok. KawaTsuyo Message 21:35, January 7, 2013 (UTC) :It's not at odds at all - zanpakutô can't cleanse sins committed as a mortal, so there's no reason to think any given arrancar would necessarily end up in Soul Society. ''However, it's also not entirely warranted to think that their powers eclipse those of Espada as known: recall that all the Espada were already adjuchas-class or better, which means they were composites of who-knows-how-many souls, dominated by a single one's personality; it's quite likely that Granz and Aaroneiro had both reverted to being single souls, making them significantly weaker than we're used to seeing them. The only real comparison one could make is to compare their performance against Rukia or Uryû to the Espadas', maybe along with Ichigo since he fought a couple above Granz and Aaroneiro. Duneflower (talk) 09:10, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Trivia worthy? Is it worth noting in a trivia section that all the Togabito (aside Shrieker) have a theme of color in their names? Shuren (shu 朱 = vermillion), Garogai (ro 緑 = green), Gunjō (jō 青 = azure), Taikon (kon 金 = gold), Kokutō (koku 黒 = black) and Murakumo (mura 紫 = purple). Yatanogarasu (talk) 03:28, September 2, 2014 (UTC) :I'm not sure. When it comes to Japanese names, we generally don't do trivia about the kanji involved unless it's detailing the meaning of a nickname (e.g. Yachiru/Retsu, Genryūsai), explaining what a particular string of words that doesn't otherwise appear in the page name means (that thing with Shunsui and him being the second son of the Kyōraku family), or something completely unique or rare within the series (Kurotsuchi being the name of the kanji uses for Mayuri's last name and not an actual reading). Additionally, from what I can tell, a lot of characters have color kanji in their names (Kurosaki, Kuchiki, Kurotsuchi, Gin that's just the word, but you know what I mean), so I dunno if it's really worth pointing out, especially since (to my knowledge) Kokutō's name is the only one that actually corresponds to his character (Black Blade = that jagged sword he wields). Hope that helps.--Xilinoc (talk) 04:58, September 2, 2014 (UTC) :It wouldnt be, no. We really only go in to name meanings if they have been stated in official sources or by Kubo in interviews, eg Ikkaku/Isshin talking about meaning of Ichigo's name. 09:00, September 2, 2014 (UTC) ::Okay. Yatanogarasu (talk) 00:08, September 3, 2014 (UTC)